Never Forget
by ButtersMuffin
Summary: Years come and go. Kids turn into teenagers. Teenagers turn into adults. We all must accept it. But when this way of life means having to erase memories. How will the Kids Next Door cope before, during and after decommissioning? Chapter 3 added.
1. Chapter 1 Preparing

**Never Forget**

**Description:** Years come and go. Kids turn into teenagers. Teenagers turn into adults, we all must accept it. But when this way of life means having to erase memories. How will the Kids Next Door cope before, during and after decommissioning?

**Rating:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cartoon Codename: Kids Next Door if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fan fiction

**Chapter One:** Preparing

* * *

_Okie dokie, here's my new Kids Next Door fanfic. I've seen a lot of people writing decommissioning ficcys and it looked like fun so I decided to try it myself. Only, in most decommissioning stories the main character is Wally, I decided the write about Nigel._

_This story is kind-of romance-based but I'll be sure to not make it too love-obsessed. I'm not revealing the couples yet but you may or may not guess them yourself (depends how well you know me)._

_So on with the story!_

* * *

Nigel Uno spent the entire day in his room, no one dared to go in. He had a lot on his mind at this moment. He had recently lost his fellow teammate and she was more than a teammate, she was a friend, a best friend. He had lost one of his four best friends.

**Flashback**

Abigail had been very quiet, even more quiet than usual.

Nigel had been attempting to support her throughout the week but she wouldn't listen to what anyone had to say. If someone would so much as mention the word 'decommission' or 'teenager' or anything that had to do with her dreaded birthday she would run into her room and lock the door, probably to cry to herself.

But, much to everyone's dismay, the day came. This was one birthday that wouldn't be about happy things like presents, cake, parties and the traditional Kids Next Door birthday wish, no way.

The African-American 13-year old didn't eat her breakfast, she was too nervous to eat and by the looks of her too nervous to sleep,

Everyone spent the morning watching the clock, waiting for Francine's arrival and dreading it.

It wasn't like anyone was expecting Abby was going to work for Father or the other villains but after the likes of Chad joining the grown ups in fighting against the Kids Next Door who knew what would happen.

Finally Francine arrived and everyone was much less than happy to see her, even more than usual.

"Alright, Numbuh 5, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the Irish redhead explained.

Everyone watched Abby, waiting for a reaction but she simply stood, with her cap hiding her eyes and, for the first time in quite a long time she spoke, "Okay, Numbuh 86."

"Well," Francine smirked slightly proud and slightly relieved, "Ye're one of the good few that are actually true Kids Next Door members."

Abby looked up, her brown eyes sparkled with hope as Francine spoke those words.

"But still, by the official rules of the Kids Next Door ye' must be decommissioned."

Abby looked down once again, she glanced back at her friends. Wally was purposely looking else were, he knew if he looked at Abby he would get emotional and probably cry and a guy like him, who was trying to keep up a macho image couldn't possibly cry. Leaning on his shoulder was Kuki, she was weeping miserably, unlike Wally she didn't care if everyone saw her cry, it was part of her nature to be extremely sensitive. Standing next to her was Hoagie, he was the biggest wreck of them all, although he wasn't drowning everyone in tears like Kuki he shed quite a lot of tears as he looked at Abby with his goggle-covered eyes. And lastly Nigel was staring at both Abby and Francine hoping his arch enemy to reconsider decommissioning his friend.

"Please," Abby exclaimed, "Can Numbuh 5 say goodbye to her friends first?"

Francine groaned "Okay, but make it quick!"

Abby nodded and walked over to her friends, they all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her.

Tears starting welling up in her eyes, "Numbuh 5'll miss yo all so much, well, if she wasn't gettin' her memory erased she'd miss yo. These have been the best years of Abby's life and to think that she'll never fight adults again or even look at any of you the same way again feels so... weird," she said in the third person.

Kuki immediately brought Abby into a hug and broke down into tears, after that Abby gave Wally a small hug followed by Nigel. Abby then hugged Hoagie, his cheeks reddened.

When Abby let go of him she looked at him, she wanted to keep a memory of him so bad. She would miss all of her team but there was something about him that she'd never forget, his sweet smile, his adorable Hazel eyes, even his jokes.

"Okay, Numbuh 5, time's up."

Abby's eyes cast down again as she walked back over to Francine and into her ship, she took one last look at her team as the doors closed.

"Goodbye, guys," she whispered.

**End Flashback**

But that wasn't the worst thing on his mind, no. He was about to lose the rest of his friends, all at once.

He stood and looked in the mirror, a twelve year old boy with pale skin and sunglasses looked back at him, he hadn't changed a lot since he was ten and he hoped the same thing went for his personalty. He'd hate to be one of those many teenagers who went to the dark side. He knew Abigail didn't, well, at least she left quietly in decommissioning. He wasn't sure if he would go without a fight or not.

He remembered two years ago when he was mistaken for being a thirteen year old, Numbuh 86 attempted to decommission him, he put up a fight then, but he didn't know if that was just because he knew he was only ten at the time or if it was because he never wanted to be decommissioned, either way, he was stubborn.

He continued to remember his past adventures, besides, it was possibly the last time he could remember being Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door.

Someone broke his thoughts by knocking the door. He shook his thoughts away and opened it.

A girl with long black hair stood there, it was Kuki Sanban, "Hi, Numbuh 1," she started in a Japanese accent, holding out a tray that had a plate on it with two slices of pizza and some fries, "I was wondering if you'd like some dinner, you haven't eaten much today," she had a concerned look on her face.

He thought to himself. He could either spend his last day in his room thinking or spend his precious time with his team. Which was it to be? Thinking about his friends or actually being with them?

"Thanks, Numbuh 3," he smiled and took the tray gently, "Um, can I eat with you guys?"

Kuki beamed, "Sure!" she lead him into the kitchen where Hoagie and Wallabee were sitting.

Nigel looked at them, they looked almost as miserable as him. Hoagie had lost his appetite since Abigail left three months ago, he was now a lot thinner than when he was ten. And Wally seemed to have more rage than ever and he would get ticked off by the littlest things. Kuki, however became more weepy and she had less energy than before.

Nigel noticed that everyone had very different ways to express their emotions but he didn't know how to react, the rest of his team expected him to be the most depressed at the moment.

He sat at the table next to Hoagie. Hoagie looked at him and smiled slightly and then he looked down again and continued playing with his food.

"Numbuh 2," Kuki started, taking a bite out of her slice of pizza, "You gotta eat something," the Asian girl cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not hungry," Hoagie sighed sadly, pushing his plate aside.

Wallabee glared at his feet and didn't say anything, it was his turn to be decommissioned a month and a half after Nigel, so when he wasn't taking out his rage on his teammates he was giving them the silent treatment.

When he finished his food Nigel stood, "I'll be in my room," he exclaimed as he headed for the door with the large '1' painted on it.

Kuki and Hoagie frowned and Wally just glared at Nigel until he entered his room.

"I'll miss him," Kuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Hoagie agreed.

"No one's a kid forever," Wally murmured just loud enough for his two teammates to hear.

"Numbuh 4," Kuki scolded, "Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"I'm not being 'mean', I'm statin' fact, so shut up and leave me alone!" his words echoed throughout the tree house.

Tears started welling up in Kuki's eyes.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Hoagie yelled, "You're not the only one who's taking this decommissioning thing hard. And we're all missing Abby," he mentioned kind-of randomly.

"We weren't even talking about that _teenager_, we were talking about Numbuh 1!" Wally yelled, he clenched his fists.

"Stop fighting, guys!" Kuki said, crying.

Hoagie ignored Kuki's comment, he was still full of rage because of what Wally said, "She may be a teenager but she's still human!"

"So?" Wallabee's eyes narrowed, "She's not Numbuh 5 anymore, deal with it!"

Hoagie didn't say anything, he just glared at his friend. Everything was silent, besides Kuki's weeping.

A few minutes passed until Hoagie finally spoke, "I'll be in my room," he got up and walked over to the door with the large red '2' painted on it. Wally stomped off into his own room soon after, leaving Kuki with her head in her hands.

* * *

Nigel didn't hear any of the commotion from outside his room, he was trying to pack his stuff away, the rest of his team had already packed. He literally threw his stuff into bags carelessly. Everything that would remind him of the Kids Next Door or his team had been confiscated a few days ago.

When he was finished packing he took a look at the room that tomorrow would be gone, along with the entire tree house. It was pretty bare, but that didn't matter, Numbuh 86 would cut the tree house down anyway.

Nigel sighed angrily. He had always hated Francine, in fact Kuki was the only one who would so much as smile at her and that was only because of her nice nature. But Nigel seemed to have the biggest problem with her. He never knew why.

He found a box lying on the floor, he forgot he had it so he looked inside.

It had a few things in there, like old Yipper cards, keys and old pictures. He picked up the pictures and looked through them. They were pictures of various members of his team, pictures of them in pairs or threes, single pictures and one picture of him and his team, the picture was taken five or six years ago, after their first mission.

He looked at it and smiled, everyone was so happy, they didn't need to care about being teenagers since they were no were near thirteen, unlike now. He put the picture in his own small bag, he needed some kind of memory, right?

* * *

_So there's Chapter One. I hope it was okay and it didn't suck. Anyway please review. Criticism very much appreciated._

_-Sammeh-_


	2. Chapter 2 Nigel's Decommissioning

**Never Forget**

**Description:** Years come and go. Kids turn into teenagers. Teenagers turn into adults, we all must accept it. But when this way of life means having to erase memories. How will the Kids Next Door cope before, during and after decommissioning?

**Rating:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cartoon Codename: Kids Next Door if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fan fiction.

**Chapter Two:** Nigel's Decommissioning.

* * *

_**Ahhelga:** There's already a story called "Never Forget"?. Aw, damnit (I wont change the title but still..). And I'm glad I'm fur-filling your 2/5-ness cravings (I get those cravings too ). And about the 1/86.... -Smiles- Maybe..._

_**Numbuh M:** Oh, don't worry. It wont be too angsty, it'll have a little angst but not "I'm gunna kill myself!!11!" angst. I'm glad everyone seems in-character and thanks for faving it! -Glomps-_

_Brat in Cali:__ Like I said, it wont be too dark. And -Cough- those couples could be right..._

_Anonymous:__ I'm glad it doesn't suck, I was getting paranoid because of my past failures in fanfiction..._

_Yipper34:__ Thanks for the nice words._

_Lyokogrl:__ I may have to disappoint you in saying that 1/5 wont be one of the couples, sorry. But thanks for the kind words anyway._

_KarenTheMecha:__ -Grins evilly and rubs her hands together too- Ehhxellect..._

_Moon Comix:__ I just thought that since our li'l Wally-kins would be stressed about his decommissioning he would be meaner than usual. But don't worry, I'll try to make him a little nicer in later chapters._

* * *

The next morning Nigel woke up, he looked at his clock, 8.AM. He didn't think his teammates would be awake at this time, he walked into the kitchen to make some cereal and, surprisingly, they were there.

Kuki had a bowl of sugary Rainbow Monkey cereal sitting on her lap, Wally was nibbling on a piece of toast, Hoagie was just sitting, watching his two friends, in a kind of daze.

"Good morning, Num- er, I mean Nigel," Kuki said, her joy to see her teammate quickly turned to misery.

"Happy Birthday," Wally said sadly, he decided to be nice to Nigel, after all it would be the last time he'd see him as Numbuh 1.

"When will Numbuh 86 be over to decommission me?" Nigel asked, hoping it wouldn't be too early.

Hoagie shrugged, "I dunno. It can be any time."

"Oh," Nigel sighed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Francine crashed though the wall of the tree house, "Hello, teenager. So how about getting your decommissioning over with?".

Nigel stood and his eyes narrowed on the girl.

"Well?! Come on, Nigel, I don't have all day."

Nigel should have said 'okay', he should have walked over to her, he should have been more like Abby but suddenly a thought struck him.

He had been working in the Kids Next Door for years, he's done so much for them, he was one of the best. He was Numbuh 1, "No, I'm not coming!"

Francine smirked, "Oh yes you are."

"I got away from you once and I can do it again," Nigel exclaimed, smugly.

"I'd like to see you try," Francine said in her Irish accent, suddenly ten other operatives gathered up behind her, possibly her decommissioning squad.

Nigel gulped at seeing the other operatives but soon came to his senses, "Fine, your on," Nigel ran over to the table and grabbed his weapon and pointed it at the red head.

Fanny reached into her pocket to take out her own weapon but Nigel had other plans.

"Make one move and I'll shoot!" Nigel threatened, Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 gasped, Nigel was the last person they'd think would turn on the Kids Next Door.

Francine felt sweat running down her face, Nigel was a tough match, but in her mind anything he could do... she could do 86 times better.

The cocky red head reached into her pocket to take her weapon out again.

Like Nigel said, he did shoot, but Francine dodged. Nigel continued to shoot but Numbuh 86 dodged every shot, but, unfortunately, most of the other operatives got hit, paralyzing them.

Francine groaned in annoyance and glared at Nigel, he returned a glare but he suddenly remembered a great escape plan. His jet-boots.

The British boy jumped out of the window, at first everyone thought this was some kind of suicide attempt but they soon realized that it was Nigel trying to escape. Outraged, Francine followed.

Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 watched Nigel and Fanny's actions, although they wanted to either cry or rip the place to shreds in rage they were much to confused to pay attention to their other emotions so instead they just sat, open mouthed.

Meanwhile, Nigel was flying with his jet-boots as Francine chased him on her own jet-boots.

"Give up, Nigel!" Francine yelled from behind him, "Ye'll never get away from me."

"Oh yes I will," Nigel smirked. Although he was scared he was actually enjoying every minute of this, it was strange.

They flew around buildings, mountains and over the sea.

Nigel felt himself getting slower, suddenly he started falling. His jet-boots had ran out of fuel.

"Oh my god," Francine gasped, "Nigel!" she flew down after him, luckily, her jet-boots were twice as fast as him, when she caught up with him she grabbed him and took him to safety.

Nigel was shocked, she could have let him fall if she wanted to, thats what he expected her to do.

Nigel sat in her arms, open-mouthed, "Did you just save me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Francine said, still holding Nigel tightly, "Just so ye know, this doesn't change anythin'," she said as she pointed her gun at him and shot, it knocked him out instantly.

* * *

Nigel woke up, he was strapped to the chair in the decommission room at the moon base, he looked up to see Francine.

"Have a nice sleep, teenager?" she smirked, she obviously wanted to pretend that the saving didn't happen.

"You can call me that all you want," Nigel stated, playing along, "But you'll be turning thirteen in a few weeks."

Francine's smirk turned into a glare..

"And to be honest, I can't wait until you leave the Kids Next Door, you didn't deserve to be here. You're a bitch."

Francine's glare turned into a weak frown, "Do ye think I _like_ doin' this?"

Nigel opened his mouth, but no words came out, he didn't know what to say.

"Do you?!"

Nigel was speechless.

"Do ye think I like thirteen year olds attackin' me and callin' me names? Do ye think I like bein' labeled a 'bitch' because of ma job?"

"But, you're always so mean to people," Nigel argued.

"I need to be, Nigel. I wouldn't get any were bein' _nice_,".

"It's not just teenagers, you're unfair to all boys,".

"_Boys_ are unfair to _me_, Nigel,".

"You shouldn't stereotype people because of their gender,".

Francine was about to answer back, but decided to quickly change the subject, "That's not important right now, it's time for yer decommissioning," she made her way over to the button.

"Any last words?" she asked, her finger an inch away.

"Yes actually," Nigel sighed.

"Whot, then?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Nigel took a deep breath, he didn't think he'd ever be saying these words,"Thanks for saving me, EightySix. I wont forget it," he smiled slightly and without thinking Francine smiled back, she actually felt her cheeks getting warm for a second but she quickly shook it off.

"Wanna bet?" she said as she forced a smirk and pressed the button. The machine started up.

* * *

_Meh. I don't like this chapter much for some reason. I've edited it countless times but I still can't seem to find the problem._

_Anyway, please review. And again, criticism is always welcome._

_-Sammeh-_


	3. Chapter 3 Girlfriend?

**Never Forget**

**Description:** Years come and go. Kids turn into teenagers. Teenagers turn into adults. We all must accept it. But when this way of life means having to erase memories. How will the Kids Next Door cope before, during and after decommissioning?

**Rating:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cartoon Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction.

**Chapter Three:** Girlfriend?

* * *

__

**DerScroot - **Hi, Lizzi. Thanks for the kind words!

**Numbuh M** - Heh. Well... he is 13, and he's pretty angry. So.. -sweat drop-

Tsunami Wave - -Glomps- SQUEE! I have a follower! I only have to disagree with you in saying that my grammar sucks (Glad I've got beta now!).

********

KukiBeatels34 - Thanks for the kind words.

Anonymous - I'm pretty sure that Francine is Irish, but I'm not 100 per cent certain. And I'm glad our favorite feminist is in character.

NumbuhInfinity - A sad ending? Now where did you get an idea like that from? Happy to hear that you'll be reading later chapters.

Yipper34 - Glad you like it so far.

Ahhelga - I'm just the paranoid kind of person. Thanks for the kind words.

Maiden of Mystery - Hehe. I'm glad I'm responsible for saving you from loosing faith in 1/86 -Picks 1/86 up and puts it back up at the top of your list- MWHAHAHA! -runs off-

* * *

The next morning when Nigel had woken up, he could feel shooting pains in his head. He looked around his room as if he didn't know were he was. He could hear the jolly voice of he father coming from the kitchen.

"Nigel! Are you awake? Time to get up, son!"

Nigel's head was getting worse, and the shouting wasn't helping much. He walked into the bathroom to take shower to wake himself up properly and then he walked back into his room to get himself dressed. Looking inside his closet, he saw only red turtle-neck sweaters and gray shorts. He shrugged and got dressed.

"'Morning, sweetheart!" his mother said cheerily as she made the breakfast.

"Good morning, mum."

"You certainly slept well, old bean," Mr. Uno said as he looked over his newspaper, "Whatever happened yesterday?"

Nigel thought, but the truth was that he couldn't remember a thing about yesterday or anything for that matter. "I don't know..."

His father looked at him, confused. "You must remember. This Irish girl took you home last night. You know, the one you used to go to kindergarten with."

Nigel shook his head.

"Are you sick, honey?" Mrs. Uno ran over and put her hand on her son's forehead to check his temperature.

"No, mum. I'm fine!" Nigel said pushing her hand away.

"Are you sure you don't remember yesterday?" Mr. Uno asked. "You stayed in that tree house of yours the night before and didn't come home until 8:00 last night."

"I'm sure, I don't."

"Oh well," Mr. Uno sighed, "There's something I want to tell you anyway, I don't think you'll like it but..."

Mr. Uno was cut off by the sound of the door knocking.

"I'll tell you later. Can you get the door, please?"

Nigel nodded and headed to the door. When he opened it, there was a girl standing there. She had auburn hair tied into pigtails. She was slightly chubby with auburn hair tied in pigtails and round glasses resting on her small nose.

"Yes?" Nigel said.

"Nigie," she started, her voice extremely high-pitched, "why didn't you turn up last night?"

"What?"

"To your birthday date with me."

"What are you talking about?" Nigel asked as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Don't try the stupid act; it doesn't work on me."

"Who are you?"

"You know fine well who I am! I'm your girlfriend."

"No, I don't. And you're not!"

"Yes, you do, Nigie, and I'm very upset with you!"

"Look, I don't know who you are, and stop calling me that!"

"But... Nigie." Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Nigel shouted. The girl flinched. "I don't know you. You don't know me, and I'm not your boyfriend!"

The girl was crying now. "Nigie - I mean, Nigel. It's me, Lizzie. Don't you remember? Please remember!"

Nigel began to feel sympathy for Lizzie. "Look," he started softly, "I wish I could help you but I don't even know you, and you come to my door claiming you're my girlfriend? I'm sorry, Lizzie, but you must be mistaken."

"Fine!" Lizzie screamed. "If you don't care about me, then I don't care about you!"

She removed a necklace from around her neck and threw it at him, enraged, before running away in a flood of tears.

Nigel felt deeply sorry for her. "She must be insane," he murmured, while picking up the necklace, a gold locket.

He stepped back inside and, just out of curiosity, opened it carefully. There was a small picture inside of himself and Lizzie: she was kissing him on the cheek and he was blushing. He looked at it closely and touched the spot on his cheek were she had kissed him as if it held all the answers to his questions.

"Nigel!" Mr. Uno yelled. "Who was it?"

Nigel shut the door carefully and put the necklace in his pocket. "No one important."

"Okay, I was going to tell you something," Mr. Uno said while walking out of the kitchen. "Right?"

"That's right."

"Well, you know how I've been wanting to be promoted for a long time now?"

"Yes," Nigel lied.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I _have_ been promoted, and the bad news is that we'll have to move back to England."

"Is that all?" Nigel asked, not affected by the bad news whatsoever.

Mr. Uno was surprised, "You mean you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"But what about your friends... and your tree house?"

"I can live without them," Nigel said calmly but he honestly didn't know that he had friends _or_ a tree house.

* * *

_Poor Lizzie. I was actually planning on making this story a 1/Lizzie but I changed my mind because I love 1/86 so much. Anyway, Chapter 4 should be coming soon, but in the meantime please review._

_**And a special thanks to:** Cybra. For being my beta! -Super glomps-._


End file.
